I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me
by Rin Mitsuki
Summary: Sasuke Sang Pianis dan pencipta lagu terpopuler di Jepang ingin melepaskan masa lalunya yang membuatnya sakit dengan cara menjual benda yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalu. akan kah sasuke dapat menghapus jejak masa lalunya? Atau malah sebaliknya? selanjutnya ada di Fic ini.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Minna San, ini adalah FF pertama-ku. Semoga kalian suka ya. Ini Fic murni dari pemikiran Rin sendiri. Ya walaupun sebenarnya Fic ini terinspirasi dari MV milik 2am yang judulny If I Wonder You Hurt Like Me. tapi alur cerita tetep Rin yang punya. Dan kalo ada yang mau Repiu dan Blame atau pun kassih masukan dan saran Rin tunggu ya. So.. Happy Reading!

Okokokokokoko

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto

"salahkah aku jika menginginkan mu terluka sepertiku?"

* * *

Kring.. Kring..

Suara lonceng yang ada di sebuah pintu di pertokoan tua tempat barang-barang antik di jual maupun di beli. Tempat yang pas untuk menghilangkan semua masa lalu yang berkaitan dengan benda-benda yang ada di sekitar pemiliknya. Seorang pria tua brambut putih panjang menghisap cerutu yang ada di tangannya. Beliau memperhatikan dengan seksama siapa yang masuk ke tokonya dan dengan heran melihat sesosok pria muda berambut raven dengan model emo dan beramata onyx sekelam malam memasuki toko barang antiknya. Sorot kesedihan jelas terlihat di matanya. Walaupun wajah datarnya menutupi seluruh kesedihan yang ada di dalam hati sang empunya, tetapi sang kakek tahu bahwa di dalam sorot mata pria muda tersebut memendam sebuah sakit yang dalam.

" Jiraya Ji-san" sapa pria muda tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sang kakek.

" Apa yang membawa mu kemari anak muda?" sahut sang kakek.

" aku ingin menjual ini kepadamu" jawab sang pria muda yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang pencipta lagu dan pianis yang paling terkenal di jepang. Sasuke meletakan sebuah bungkusan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu yang memiliki ukuran cukup besar.

" apa ini?" tanya jiraya. " Boleh ku buka?"

" Hn " jawab sasuke dengan sorot mata yang sedih dan selalu tertuju ke kotak tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jiraya langsung membuka kotak tersebut dan begitu mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum karena benda yang dicarinya selama ini ada dihadapannya.

"mengapa anda menjual barang yang sangat berharga ini kepadaku?" kata jiraya sambil mengamati benda yang ada di dalam kotak. Sebuah miniatur piano kaca yang dapat mengeluarkan suara yang begitu indah. " Bukankah ini miniatur piano milik John Lennon 'The Beatles'?" tanya jiraya yang sangat penasaran mengapa benda seindah ini dijual oleh sang pemilik.

"Hn. Kenangan yang ada di dalamnya sangat menyakitkan untuk ku" sahut sasuke. Matanya menerawang mengingat sesuatu yang sangat ingin di lupakan olehnya.

Okokokokokok

Flashback On.

Seorang pria dengan rambut emo sedang berjalan di sepanjang jalanan Tokyo yang gemerlap dengan lampu kota yang menyinari gelapnya malam. Tudung yang ada di hodi hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sangat rupawan. Dia sangat terkenal sehingga harus selalu menggunakan topi maupun menyamar jika tidak mau tubuhnya hancur karena banyaknya fans yang mengerubunginya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha sang Pianis dan pencipta lagu terkenal di Jepang. Dengan wajah yang tampan dan kepribadian yang 'Cool' sanggup membuat seluruh wanita yang ada di Negeri Sakura tersebut bertekuk lutut memuja ketampanannya. Sambil mendengarkan musik yang ada di dalam Ipod-nya dia berjalan dan tenggelam dalam alunan musiknya. Tanpa disadari, seorang gadis remaja bersurai pirang dan bermata saphire berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kearahnya dan tiba-tiba..

Braakkkk

"Auuuu" tubuh mereka berdua terjerambab ke belakang dan bertindihan dengan posisi yang dapat membuat semua orang salah paham. Sang gadis yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya hanya mampu meringis kesakitan dan ketika membuka matanya dia bertambah kaget karena mendapati wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajah seorang pria yang begitu rupawan dan mata onyx yang memandangnya seolah membuat dunianya terhisap masuk kedalam lubang hitam yang ada di dalam mata sang pria. Sedangkan sang pria yang sedari tadi juga terpesona karena melihat kecantikan sang gadis tersadar lebih dulu dari keterkejutanya.

" Minggir" sahut Sasuke

" Ehh?" sang gadis hanya bisa ber –Ehh ria karena otaknya yang masih terlalu lamban memproses. Bagaimana tidak, dihadapannya ada seorang cowok keren yang begitu rupawan.

" minggir . Dobe"

Kata-kata kedua dari Sasuke telah sukse membangunkannya dari sihir ketampanan sang pria. Tiga kedutan muncul di dahinya karena telah sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pria.

"Apa Kau Bilang? Dobe?" kata sang gadis dengan mendengus kesal. Akhirnya gadis tersebut berusaha berdiri dan menjauh dari tubuh Pria tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tubuhnya sudah bebas dari tubuh sang gadis langsung berdiri dan menatap sebal ke arah sang gadis.

"Teme... berani sekali kau mengataiku Dobe Haahh!" kata sang gadis sambil memandang marah ke arah sasuke.

"Hh dan apa hak mu mengataiku Teme?" nada datar keluar dari mulut sang pria Serta aura gelap dari sang uchiha membuat sang gadis sedikit menciut nyalinya dia tak akan membiarkan Sang Pria mengintimidasinya lebih lanjut.

" Hei kau Teme, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf tadi karena telah menabrakmu tanpa sengaja tetapi karena sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu aku tidak akan meminta maaf kepadamu. " teriak sang gadis dan bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. Sedangkan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya langsung menghentikan kegiata mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada kedua orang yang berbeda gender tersebut. Bisik-bisik pun mulai tersengar di sana-sini mereka yang mengenali Sasuke langsung ramai dan ber Kyaa ria. "Kyaa! Itu Sasuke Sama" kata-kata dari bebrapa gadis yang ada di sana membuat Sasuke langsung waspada. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menarik tangna Gadis yang menabraknya tadi dia ingin memberi pelajaran kepada sang gadis karena telah menghinanya di depan umum. Sungguh seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah sekalipun dihina di depan semua orang seperti ini. Dia juga merasa gusar dan marah karena waktu Refreshing yang seharus-nya membuat dia terhibur dan merasa rileks harus kacau karena gadis tadi. Sasuke menyeret gadis itu pergi dari lokasi tersebut. Sedangkan sang gadis yang kaget karena tangannya ditarik secara paksa hanya dapat meronta dan berteriak pasrah karena tenaganya tak akan mampu melepaskan diri dari pria tersebut.

"teme.. mau kau bawa kemana aku hah! Lepasskan tanganku.. sakit Teme!" dengan sedikit kasar , Sasuke memasukan sang gadis kedalam mobilnya.

"apa kau mengira kau bisa lepas begitu saja setelah kau mempermalukanku di depan umum seperti tadi?" Kata sasuke setelah dia masuk kedalam mobil dan dengan sengaja dia mengunci pintu mobil berharap sang gadis tidak akan kabur.

" Hei Teme.. kau kira aku tidak marah atas kata-katamu tadi kepadaku! Dan satu lagi tolong keluarkan aku dari mobil mu ini pantat ayam" sahut sang gadis tidak kalah keras dan masih berusaha untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Apa Kau Bilang? Pantat Ayam?"

"Iya, kau pantat Ayam Terjelek yang prnah ku temui di dunia ini Teme!"

Aura di dalam mobil pun semakin menggelap dan bila ada orang lain di dalam mobil tersebut sudah dapat dipasstikan dia akan langsung pingsan seketika karena tidak akan mampu menahan aura mencekam yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide terlintas di dalam otak jenius sasuke untuk memberi pelajaran kepada sang gadis yang telah berani mempermalukanya di depan umum.

" Mana Hanphone mu?" kata sasuke dengan nada datar menahan marah.

"Hei Buat apa kau meminta handphone ku?" sergah sang gadis.

".." tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis, Ssasuke langsung merebut tas gadis tersebut dan mencari Handphone gadis tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengetik nomor ku kedalam Handphone mu, dan mulai sekarang bila aku menelpon mu kau harus segera menjawabnya dan menuruti seluruh perintahku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau lakukan malam ini kepadaku.. Dobe." Kata sasuke dengan nada tenang namun tegas.

" Apa?!" sang gadis yang memiliki kapasitas otak yang sedikit hanya bisa melongo cengo mendengar ucapan sang pria. Belum juga tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, sasuke sudah keluar dari mobil dan mebukakan pintu kepada sang gadis lalu menariknya keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan seringain yang tak dapat diartikan apa maksudnya, sasuke berlalu dengan mobilnya meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih tertegun dan baru tersadar atas keterkejutannya.

" AWAS KAU TEME PANTAT AYAM!" teriak sang gadis yang jaraknya sudah jauh dari mobil sasuke tetapi anehnya sasuke masih dapat mendengarkan teriakan gadis tersebut.

TBC

* * *

Gimana? Lanjut? Atau Gak nih?

Rin Mohon massukan dan saranya ya.. untuk lanjut atau gaknya Fic ini, Rin liat dari para kalian Readers yang pengen atau gaknya Fic ini lanjut. Akhir kata, Arigatou Minna-San... :D


	2. Chapter 2

HALLO MINNA-SAN...

Hehe akhirnya Chapter 2 update.

Maaf yah baru update sekarang. Pasti banyak yang nungguin yah? *PLAK ... * (kagak ada yang nungguin keles).

Oke langsung aja...! capcuzzz Cinnn..." HAPPY READING YA MINNA"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Biar ku tebak, gadis itu yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk menjual miniatur piano ini kepadaku? Karena kau tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi?" kata sang kakek tua yang menatap penuh makna kepada pria muda di depannya yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn.." sashut Sasuke dengna senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Dapat dipastikan bila para fans girl nya melihat senyuman itu mereka akan langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri selama 24 jam.

"sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada kalian" kata Jiraya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

".." Sasuke hanya memandang jiraya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

**Flashback On**

Sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian Sasuke dipermalukan oleh sang Gadis berambut pirang di depan umum dan selama itu pula Sasuke telah dengan sengaja maupun tanpa sengaja membuat kehidupan sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Namikaze naruto tersebut berubah 180 derajat. Dari hari pertama setelah kejadian Sasuke telah meneror kehidupan Sang gadis dengna cara memerintahkan Sang Gadis untuk menemuinya di taman dan setelah bertemu dengan seenak jidatnya Sasuke memberikan perintah Sang gadis untuk membelikan secangkir kopi amriccano di sebuah cafe yang jaraknya sukup jauh dari taman tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak kassihan juga melihat gadis itu berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya kini untuk membelikan sebuah kopi. Walaupun begitu dia cukup puas melihat ekspresi wajah kalah dari sang gadis karena tentu saja di akalah berdebat dengan Sasuke dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa dia menuruti perintah Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto Sang Gadis Pirang, hanya bisa mengumpat lirih bila dia kalah debat dengan Sasuke.

**Sasuke PoV**

Hari ini aku menyuruhnya ketaman... lagi. Hahaha ini bukan kali pertama kami untuk bertemu di taman ini setelah kejadian memalukan itu. Aku tahu bahwa dia pasti sangat jengkel dengan ku. Tapi aku sudah memaksa dia untuk menyetujui kesepakatan yang ku buat dengannya bahwa agar dia bisa terbebas dari tuntuntan yang mengharuskannya meminta maaf kepadaku atas perbuatan dirinya yang hampir saja membuat penyamaranku terbongkar. Dan kesepakatannya adalah 'Dia harus menuruti keinginanku selama 2 minggu'. Awalnya dia menolak keras kesepakatan yang telah ku ajukan dan bersikukuh tidak mau meminta maaf kepadaku. Tetapi dengan sedikit ancaman bahwa aku sudah mengirim seorang mata-mata membuntutinya agar dia tidak dapat melarikan diri dan bisa saja aku menyuruh mata-mataku untuk menculiknya serta menyekapnya ditempat yang tidak akan pernah terbayangkan olehnya, dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya dia 'meng-iyakan' kesepakatan yang ku ajukan. Seperti saat ini, aku menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sebuah taman yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo. Dan dengan muka cemberut dia datang kepadaku yang sedang duduk di debuah bangku taman di bawah piohon sakura, menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan langkah malas menghampiri ketempat dimana aku berada. Tatapannya matanya seolah ingin memangsaku hidup-hidup tapi entah kenapa hal tersebut membuatku tersenyum tipis. Hal yang sangat jarang ku lakukan bila bertemu dengan orang lain.

"cepat katakan untuk apa kau menyuruhku untuk datang ke taman ini teme? Kau mengganggu acara tidur siangku!" desisnya marah setelah sampai di tempatku duduk.

"seperti biasa tolong berikan aku segelas Americcano hangat dan setelah itu temani aku duduk disini" kataku dengan wajah datar. Dengan memutar matanya yang indah dia berjongkok mengambil sesuatu di sebelah tasnya. Tunggu! Apakah aku tadi berfikir bahwa matanya indah? Oh tidak, aku sudah mulai memujinya. Ini sangat berbahaya.

" Ini!" katanya sambil memberikan satu Cup Americcano hangat kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa mengernyit heran bisa melihat tangannya memegang Cup Kopi yang ku pesan tadi.

"jangan Heran Teme aku sudah tau kau akan meyuruhku untuk membelinya, jadi untuk mengirit tenaga aku tadi sekalian mampir ke cafe langgananmu."

"Cih.. tapi itu sudah dingin dobe!" kataku dengan sedikit kesal karena niatku untuk mengerjainya sudah gagal tetapi tetap saja tanganku terulur untuk meraih Cup tersebut.

"hh kau ini pemilih Teme. Sudah untung ku belikan." Katanya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disampingku. Aku hanya dapat melirik Naruto dari kaca mata hitamku. Dia hari ini memakai Dress berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan renda dan bunga-bunga putih di bagian pinggang dan dadanya. Lalu ditambah dengan topi pantai berwarna Crem yang cukup menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari serta sepatu Flat berwarna Crem senada dengan topi lebarnya itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning di gerai dan akan berkibar halus bila terkena angin musim panas. Dia sangat cantik dan polos.

Mata naruto yang berwarna biru cerah itu memandang hamparan bunga yang ada di depannya. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya yang halus dan menambah kesan eksotis di wajahnya yang berwarna Tan.

"Sasuke?"

" ..." aku yang tidak mengerti mengapa baru kali ini Gadis itu mau berbicara biasa denganku. Aku hanya dapat memandang takjub melihat Naruto yang kini sedang mengulum senyum yang sangat indah.

" Aku dengar kau itu pianis hebat yah?" katanya sambil menunduk. Entah mengapa saat dia mengatakan hal itu ada sedikit nada sendu di dalam kata-katanya. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja karena aku melihatnya sedikit tersenyum saat ini.

"Hn"

" pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan bisa menjadi pinis terkenal?"

".." aku yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanya hanya dapat diam sambil menunggu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Hidup sesuai dengan keinginanmu tanpa harus ada yang mengaturnya. Hidup bebas seperti angin. Kau sangat beruntung Sasuke." Katanya lagi sambilmatanya menerawang jauh. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis ini?

"tidak semua kata-katamu itu benar Dobe. Kadang kau akan merasakan jenuh juga dengan kehidupanmu."

"entahlah Sasuke. Aku merasa hidup sepertimu sangatlah indah. Kau sesekali merasakan jenuh tapi dilain waktu kau akan merasakan bangga, rindu, maupun bahagia dengan hidupmu"

"sebenarnya ada apa Naruto?" aku hanya dapat memandang heran ke arah gadis di sebelahku ini. Aku merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu tabir tipis tak terlihat yang membatasi kehidupan gadis ini. Melihatnya saat ini sangat menggangguku. Aku lebih suka melihat dia cemberut karena kalah debat dariku. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Dobe yang tenang dan tiba-tiba berbicara mengenai kehidupan.

"Sasuke, apa masih ada hal yang kau butuhkan dariku?" katanya sambil memandangku dengan pandangan biasa. Sepertinya dia akan pulang. Aku benci saat tanpa terasa waktu kebersamaan kami akan berakhir. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk mencegahnya pulang.

"Ayo temani aku makan"

"Haahhh? Maksudmu?" katanya sambil memandang tak percaya kearahku.

"..."

"kau serius Sasuke?" katanya lagi dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Hn" aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah jalan untuk menuju ke reataurant terdekat.

"hei Teme! Tunggu aku!" Naruto meneriakiku sambil terburu-buru sangat konyol sekali. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai ideku.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju reataurant langgananku yang ada di sekitar daerah ini. Sepanjang jalan, dengan penuh semangat naruto bercerita tentang apa saja yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dari ketidakmenyangkaanya tentang diriku yang mau mengajaknya makan. Hingga tentang kenapa kebanyakan wanita yang kami temui di sepanjang jalan menatap dirinya aneh. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan 'Hn' ku saja ataupun dengan diam. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai sifatnya yang ternyata lebih berisik dari yang kubayangkan walaupun sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku telah terbiasa dengan kekonyolannya itu. Ada desiran aneh yang kurasakan setiap aku melihatnya bertingkah heboh seperti itu.

**End POV Sasuke**

Okokokokokokokokokokokokokokok

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah rumah yang mewah terlihat sesosok pria setengah baya sedang memandang ke arah jendela besar yang berada disisi kanan ruangan dengan berinterior mewah. Wajahnya tidak tampak senang. Sesekali asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya yang selalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum tak bersahabat. Dibelakangnya seseorang dengan kostum ninja bersandar dipojok ruangan yang gelap sambil membersihkan sebuah katana panjang yang terlihat sangat tajam dengan sapu tangan putih. Salah satu sisi sapu tangan tersebut terlihat sebuah lambang bunga mawar merah yang indah.

"Bagaimana? Apakah burung elang sudah masuk kedalam sangkar?" tanya pria tua itu.

" Sedikit lagi tuan. Akan kupastikan dia tak akan dapat keluar dari sangkar emasnya"

"Bagus. Kau boleh menghajarnya jika diperlukan. Tapi kau jangan pernah membunnuhnya tanpa perintah dariku. Aku tidak ingin dia mati secepat itu." Kata pria tua itu dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"aku tidak bisa berjanji tuan. Karena kurasa pedangku ini sangat menginginkan darahnya yang manis"

"hahaha... kau selalu sadis seperti biasanya.. _Himawari-sani_1"

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf yah minna kalo gak sesuai harapan kalian..

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngerepiu dan pengen FF ini lanjut. Thax banget buat dukungan kalian semua. :D

Jujur ini FF pertamaku, jadi Rin rada bingung juga buat bikin alur cerita dan lain-lainnya.

Rin membutuhkan berbagai masukan maupun komentar dari kalian. Jadi jangan segan-segan yah buat komen di kotak repiu. Salam Semua!


End file.
